Nightmares
by HeliosDeNoierie
Summary: Un cauchemar : perturbation du sommeil, réponse émotionnelle négative de l'esprit. Surtout quand celui-ci est fait par une certaine détective et concerne un certain écrivain.
1. Sueur froide

Hello everyone :)

J'ai déjà posté cette fiction sur un certain forum, je suppose que certaines personnes ont déjà dû la lire. Je l'ai finie aujourd'hui. Vous aurez donc les chapitres assez rapidement, si mon emploi du temps me le permet !

Les chapitres sont très courts. Je n'y touche pas, j'ai juste corriger les quelques fautes qui restaient.

Je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire : Enjoy :)

~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o

**Sueur froide**

Un cri. Un réveil. De la sueur. Des larmes. Un cauchemar … Encore …

Les images dans sa tête ne s'éloignaient pas, comme si elles étaient ancrées à son cerveau, collées devant ses yeux, lui faisant revivre encore et encore la scène de ses cauchemars. Elle était assise, en pleurs, dans son lit, les larmes coulant sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, sans qu'elle ne puisse les contrôler.

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines qu'elle faisait le même mauvais songe toutes les nuits. Trois semaines que le manque de sommeil se faisait sentir, elle était à fleur de peau, prête à craquer, maintenue debout uniquement par la force de ses nerfs. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas, mais comme pour chaque personne, le sommeil avait raison de tout. Trois semaines qu'elle voyait Rick mourir dans ses bras, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour qu'il échappe à la mort. Trois semaines qu'elle sentait son cœur s'arrêter sous ses doigts, qu'il partait sans qu'ils n'aient eu le temps d'être heureux ensemble, sans qu'elle n'ait pu lui montrer une esquisse des sentiments ressentis à son égard. Trois semaines qu'elle se réveillait totalement désorientée après ce cauchemar. Au début ce n'était qu'un sursaut, puis les cris étaient arrivés suivis des sueurs nocturnes et des pleurs.

Elle se demandait ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire au Ciel pour qu'il s'acharne ainsi sur elle. Qu'avait-elle fait pour voir l'homme à qui elle tenait le plus s'éteindre dans ses bras chaque nuit ? Surtout après ce qui était arrivé à sa mère … Avait-il décidé de lui enlever toutes les personnes à qui elle tenait ? Parce que oui, elle tenait beaucoup, voir énormément, à Rick et elle n'aurait pas supporté de le perdre. Elle commençait tout juste à avancer après la mort de sa mère, personne n'avait le droit de le lui enlever, pas après ce qu'il faisait pour elle, pour tenter de briser le mur qu'elle avait érigé autour de son cœur, pas après qu'elle se soit attaché à lui. Elle s'y était attachée bien malgré elle, et elle était sûre de ressentir quelque chose de fort pour lui, même si elle n'était pas prête à le lui avouer. Il ne pouvait pas partir, pas maintenant. Pas juste après qu'elle se soit avouée à elle-même l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

Elle n'arrivait plus à se calmer, depuis quelques jours elle avait de plus en plus de mal à sortir de ses terreurs nocturnes_._ Au fond d'elle, elle savait ce qui aurait pu la calmer, mais elle se refusait à l'admettre. Il avait toujours eu un « pouvoir » sur elle. Un regard, un léger contact et il arrivait à lui faire oublier la colère et la tristesse qu'elle ressentait. Elle ne pouvait jamais, non plus, être en colère contre lui, il parvenait toujours à lui faire changer d'avis, à la calmer, à l'apaiser.

Elle savait, en cet instant, qu'il pouvait la calmer, un regard, un geste suffisait. Les mots, ils n'en avaient jamais vraiment eu besoin. Rien que de le voir en vie, le sentir vivant contre elle aurait suffi à lui faire oublier ce cauchemar. Malgré cela, elle refusait de montrer un signe de faiblesse de sa part. Pourtant, il la connaissait si bien, il avait su lire en elle dès le premier jour. Il la connaissait mieux que personne, même si elle ne lui avait pas tout dit, pas tout montré, il était celui à qui elle avait confié le plus de choses concernant sa vie, celui en qui elle avait le plus confiance.

Il était près de deux heures du matin**. **Après de multiples tentatives pour calmer ses larmes, elles avaient eu raison d'elle. Elle attrapa son téléphone sur la table de chevet à côté de son lit. Elle savait qu'elle allait regretter tôt ou tard sa décision, mais tant pis, elle n'avait plus le choix, ça ne pouvait plus durer. Les cauchemars l'anéantissaient, il fallait que ça s'arrête. Elle avait besoin de lui, et elle savait qu'il répondrait présent, il lui avait promis de toujours être là. _Always_. Elle avait juste besoin d'oublier ses songes, de le voir, de se fondre dans ses bras.

Elle hésita : l'appeler ? Envoyer un sms ? Elle trancha pour le sms, elle n'aurait pas besoin de parler à travers les larmes. Il n'aurait pas besoin de connaitre son état tout de suite. Quatre lettres, trois points de suspension, un appel au secours auquel lui seul pouvait répondre.

« Rick … »

~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o

A bientôt ! _Review ?_


	2. Help me

On n'y croyait plus, hein ?

Je sais, je vous avais dit que je posterai assez rapidement, j'ai eu malheureusement un soucis de PC (Mon pauvre ptit chou m'a abandonné) et les vacances sont arrivées ... Je n'ai pas trop eu de temps pour les fictions.

Je me rattrape en postant deux chapitres aujourd'hui :)

_Enjoy_ !

~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o

**Chapitre 2 : Help me**

Il ne dormait pas **:** l'inspiration l'avait rendu insomniaque. Il tapait avec frénésie sur son clavier, ses doigts volant sur les touches. Son livre avançait bien.À ce train-là dans environ 2 semaines, il pourrait envoyer cette ébauche à Gina. Il était obnubilé par son écran lorsqu'il entendit son téléphone vibrer à côté de lui. Il y jeta un coup d'œil et son sang ne fit qu'un tour en découvrant l'identité de la personne qui lui envoyait un sms à deux heures du matin. « Oh mon Dieu, que fait Kate debout à cette heure-là? ». Ça aurait été n'importe qui d'autre il n'aurait même pas regardé le contenu du message au vu de l'inspiration qui le prenait cette nuit**. **Mais ça pouvait être au sujet d'une enquête et il ne pouvait se permettre de manquer ça, ne serait-ce que pour être auprès de sa muse.

« Rick … ».

Beckett ne l'appelait par son prénom qu'en cas d'urgence ou quand ils n'étaient que tous les deux, en train de parler. Mais même dans ces cas-là cela signifiait qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Ce message l'inquiétait et cela, beaucoup plus qu'il n'osait se l'avouer. Son rythme cardiaque s'était accéléré et ses doigts tremblaient alors qu'il rédigeait une réponse. Il ne pouvait empêcher son cerveau de fonctionner à bride abattue, se demandant le pourquoi de ce sms.

« Kate ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

La réponse ne tarda pas, même si pour lui et ses réflexions, l'attente lui parue interminable.

« Viens s'il te plait … »

Son cœur s'arrêta. Jamais, au grand jamais, Kate ne lui avait demandé de venir de cette façon, en pleine nuit, comme une supplique. Sa Kate, la femme dont il était follement amoureux n'allait pas bien. Il attrapa sa veste tout en rédigeant un court sms adressé à sa muse : « J'arrive ! ».

Soulagement chez l'une, inquiétude chez l'autre.

Puis il quitta le loft sans penser à éteindre son ordinateur ou même à laisser un mot pour prévenir sa mère et sa fille de ne pas s'inquiéter de son absence.

Les larmes coulaient sans qu'elles ne se tarissent. Elle était allongée dans son lit, les yeux fermés, l'oreiller complètement humide à cause des perles d'eau salée qui dévalaient ses joues. Elle attendait que la réserve de larmes que contenait son corps ne s'épuise car à priori elles n'avaient pas décidé de s'arrêter de couler. À son grand désespoir elle ne contrôlait plus rien. « Comment mon corps peut-il contenir autant de larmes ? » pensa-t-elle, énervée contre sa faiblesse. Elle en arriva à se dire que cette réserve avait dû augmenter depuis la mort de sa mère car elle s'était alors refusée de pleurer quelques soient les circonstances.

Les trois semaines de manque de sommeil avaient eu raison d'elle, alors qu'elle se croyait bien plus forte que ça. Comment un cauchemar pouvait-il la mettre dans un tel état, la rendre si faible ? Elle s'en voulait de réagir ainsi**.** La détective Beckett si forte avait disparu, laissant place à la Kate beaucoup plus vulnérable qui se cachait en elle. Elle se blâmait de lui avoir envoyé ces sms. Une part d'elle voulait reprendre le téléphone pour lui dire que c'était une erreur et qu'elle allait très bien, mais elle n'en avait plus la force, elle n'arrivait plus à lutter contre sa peine, ses sentiments, lui, elle, eux. Elle voulait le voir pour oublier ce mauvais songe, pour qu'il lui fasse oublier ce cauchemar.

Pourquoi réagissait-elle ainsi ? Ce n'était juste qu'un mauvais rêve après tout. Sa réaction était si disproportionnée, elle en était désespérée … Après réflexions, elle se disait que, peut-être, elle ne voulait pas perdre une seconde personne à qui elle tenait … Bien plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre.

Ses sentiments étaient contradictoires. Elle voulait passer un nouveau palier à ses côtés. Elle s'en était rendu compte depuis quelques mois, et notamment lors de leur voyage à Los Angeles. Elle voulait partager plus que de l'amitié avec lui, elle avait vu les changements dont il avait été sujet. Le côté playboy et coureur de jupon, qu'il montrait pour ses lecteurs et son public, avait laissé place à l'homme attentionné qu'il était dans la vie privée. C'était celui-là qu'elle adorait, le Rick qui ferait tout pour sa famille. D'un autre côté, elle ne voulait pas perdre tout ce qu'ils avaient amitié lui était trop importante pour prendre le risque de tout perdre. Leur relation lui avait permis d'avancer dans la vie et de commencer àfaire le deuil du meurtre de sa mère. Elle ne voulait pas perdre la complicité qui les liait, ainsi que les secrets qu'ils avaient partagés. Elle ne voulait pas souffrir mais elle avait besoin de lui, irrémédiablement besoin de lui. Il faisait parti de sa vie, et elle ne la voyait plus sans lui.

Elle savait qu'à le faire attendre ainsi elle prenait le risque de le perdre pour toujours, mais elle avait trop peur. Trop peur de ses sentiments, et ça la paralysait.

Depuis qu'elle lui mentait par rapport à la perte de ses souvenirs, le faire attendre était encore plus difficile car elle connaissait, maintenant, l'amour qu'il lui portait, même si elle s'en était toujours doutée. Il lui avait toujours fait comprendre qu'il aurait aimé qu'il se passe plus de chose**s** entre eux.

Elle avait peur de s'engager, peur de l'amour tout simplement. Depuis la mort de sa mère elle n'avait jamais cherché à s'investir totalement dans une relation, était-elle prête à le faire avec Rick ? La nouveauté des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui l'effrayait complètement.

Il avait pris sa Ferrari. Il n'avait pas le temps pour un taxi. Kate avait besoin de lui. Rapidement.

Il conduisait vite**,** beaucoup trop vite. Heureusement pour lui les rues de New-York étaient presque vides à cette heure avancée de la nuit. La puissance de sa voiture aidant, il arriva en dix minutes, au lieu des vingt habituelles. Il était beaucoup trop inquiet pour Kate, pour se soucier de sa conduite, et donc, de sa propre vie. Ses pensées étaient centrées sur elle. Les lumières de la ville dansaient autour de lui mais il ne les voyait é devant chez Kate, il gara sa voiture et se rua dans les escaliers**,** l'ascenseur aurait été trop long. Il frappa à la porte d'entrée, mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Il réessaya plusieurs fois, appelant**, **criant presque, le nom du lieutenant. L'absence de signe de vie de sa part le rendit encore plus inquiet, il fourra alors ses mains dans les poches de sa veste, cherchant désespérément les clefs de l'appartement, qui avaient décidées de faire une partie de cache-cache au pire moment. Elle les lui avait confiés, en cas d'urgence, juste après son accident. Tout comme il lui avait confié la sienne quand il se croyait maudit.

Il entra enfin dans le logement, il s'attendait à la trouver dans le salon, mais elle n'était pas là. Il appela une nouvelle fois, la tentative fut vaine **:** elle n'avait pas la force de lui répondre. L'inquiétude grimpa encore de quelques degrés, elle lui avait demandé de l'aide mais en réalité il ne savait pas exactement où elle se trouvait … Il commença à parcourir l'appartement, sans trouver de trace de Kate. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait gardé la chambre en dernier, le respect qu'il lui portait était sans limite. Il posa la main sur la poignée de la porte_,_ hésita une petite seconde et ouvrit.

« Oh mon dieu, Kate » souffla-t-il.

~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o

_Review_ :) ?


	3. She needs his arms

Et voilà, voici le deuxième !

~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o

**Chapitre 3: She needs his arms**

« La personne que j'avais sous les yeux ne pouvait pas être Kate. Ça ne pouvait pas être elle, allongée en chien de fusil dans son grand lit, la couette remontée au niveau de la taille. Elle paraissait si faible, les larmes dévalant ainsi ses joues.** »** Cette vision lui retourna le cœur. Il se mit à imager tout un tas de scenarii qui pourraient expliquer son état, mais aucune réponse qu'il trouvait ne lui semblait probable.

Il hésita à pénétrer dans la pièce, jamais il ne l'avait vu comme ça, et peut-être qu'au final elle ne voulait pas de lui. Qu'attendait-elle vraiment de lui ? En vérité, il ne le savait n'avait jamais été très démonstrative ni très loquace sur ses sentiments, mais il connaissait les limites de son intimité. L'autorisait-elle à les franchir ? Il attendait un petit signe lui donnant son accord pour avancer, mais rien ne vint. Il voulait respecter l'intimité de son amie, même si son cœur lui criait d'aller la voir. Amie ? Qu'étaient-ils réellement au final ? Il n'avait pas de réponse à cette question. Ce soir, il n'avait de réponse à aucune question**. **Elle seule pouvait lui en donner, mais elle n'était pas en état de le faire.

Il ne supportait pas de la voir ainsi, c'était définitivement trop dur pour lui. Il détestait la voir pleurer ou souffrir. À chaque fois il n'avait qu'une envie : celle de la prendre dans ses bras**. **Cette nuit, il n'avait qu'à avancer prudemment, et à tendre les bras. Peut-être était-ce différent de toutes ces autres s'approcha alors doucement, l'appelant calmement pour ne pas la brusquer. Là non plus il n'obtint pas de réponse, elle avait l'air complètement ailleurs, ou endormie. Il ne saurait le dire à cause de ses yeux fermés.

Elle sursauta à son deuxième appel. Le premier s'était perdu dans l'épais brouillard qui emplissait sa tête, le second s'était fait plus présent, comme un vent soufflant et dissipant l'opacité d'un mauvais temps. Elle ouvrit soudainement les yeux, ne distinguant presque rien à travers l'obscurité de la pièce. Elle ne s'était pas endormie mais son corps et son cerveau s'étaient plongés dans un autre monde, un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à elle, oubliant totalement la réalité, ne pouvant se détacher de ce cauchemar qui la rongeait au plus profond d'elle-même. Au cours de ses deux appels, elle avait tout d'abord cru à une hallucination, elle était tellement mal. Tout se mélangeait, tout était flou, mais la voix qui l'appelait était pleine d'inquiétude, et elle voulait être certaine de bien l'avoir entendu, de bien l'avoir reconnu.

« Rick ? »

Sa voix n'était que murmures, elle n'était pas sûre que la personne ait pu l'entendre, mais elle n'avait pas la force de parler de façon plus audible**.** Les larmes et ses réflexions l'avaient tant affaiblie.

« Je suis là. Calmes toi Kate. »

Ses paroles eurent quelque peu l'effet escompté, une démonstration de ses précédentes réflexions. Elle prit une grande goulée d'air, la première aussi importante depuis de longues minutes, comme si sa présence lui permettait enfin de respirer à nouveau, de vivre à nouveau. Ses larmes coulaient toujours, mais sa respiration était plus régulière. Il lui avait parlé en glissant une main sur sa joue, séchant une partie des perles d'eau qui roulaient sur son si beau visage et il replaça délicatement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Elle fut surprise à son contact, mais elle l'apprécia grandement, se calmant de seconde en seconde. Sa main avait provoqué comme un électrochoc dans son corps : surprise ? Plaisir du contact ? Sûrement un peu des deux. Elle referma les yeux laissant sa caresse la bercer doucement. Bizarrement, ce contact ne la gênait pas, alors qu'en temps normal elle passait son temps à le repousser. Elle était lasse de toujours lutter contre lui. Il était enfin là pour elle, il avait répondu à son SOS, rien n'était perdu et elle avait tout à gagner. Il lui avait promis de toujours être présent pour elle et il était là. Il respectait sa promesse.

Sous la force de cette révélation, elle se retourna brusquement dans son lit et se jeta à son cou, l'enlaçant avec dé corps**,** qu'elle croyait si faible et qu'elle n'arrivait plus à bouger**, **avait soudain trouvé la force de se jeter contre lui, cherchant le réconfort entre ses bras**. **On dit toujours que l'esprit domine le corps, elle en avait une nouvelle démonstration. Elle avait besoin de son contact, de se rendre compte qu'il était bien là, que son cauchemar était bien un cauchemar, qu'il était en vie. Elle sentait son cœur battre contre sa poitrine, rien de plus rassurant que le tambourinement régulier de ce muscle qui permettait la vie. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle aurait pu rester des heures ainsi, contre son torse, ses bras la maintenant fermement contre lui. Elle avait eu raison, un geste, une parole, un regard, et il avait le don de la calmer.

Il fut surpris par son assaut et se retrouva assis sur le lit, Kate à moitié sur ses genoux. Elle devait vraiment être mal pour se jeter ainsi à son cou et son cœur se serra un peu plus à cette pensée. Qu'avait-il pu se passer pour qu'elle soit dans cet état ? Il hésita quelques secondes avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de sa taille. Il cru déceler un léger soupir de soulagement chez sa muse. Avait-elle vraiment cru qu'il pourrait la repousser alors qu'il n'attendait que ça depuis trois ans ? Depuis le début il espérait un rapprochement entre eux et cette situation lui apportait peut-être ce qu'il voulait depuis si longtemps. Mais il ne voulait pas profiter de la situation, il n'était pas comme ça. Elle valait mieux que ça. Ils valaient mieux que ça.

Sans s'en rendre compte, alors que son cerveau s'était évadé, sa main avait commencé à dessiner des cercles dans le bas du dos de sa muse, et il la sentit se détendre au fur et à mesure de ses caresses. Les larmes avaient cessé de couler peu à peu, bien qu'elles aient eu le temps d'inonder la chemise de l'écrivain**. **Il ne savait pas combien de temps ils étaient restés ainsi tous les deux, mais son dos commençait à le faire souffrir à cause de cette position**,** plutôt inconfortable pour lui, mais qu'elle avait l'air d'apprécier pleinement.

Sans parler, elle avait dû comprendre qu'il ne se sentait pas à son aise, sûrement un geste presque imperceptible. Elle l'entraina avec lui quand elle s'allongea en travers du lit, se calant contre son torse, la tête enfouie au creux de son cou. Elle apprécia le contact de ses bras enroulés autour de sa taille, la rapprochant encore plus de lui, épousant ses formes. Elle se sentait bien, si bien contre lui, comme si son corps avait été dessiné pour se retrouver contre le sien. Sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi, ça ne la gênait pas de se montrer telle qu'elle était réellement devant lui. Il l'avait déjà vu dans des états pires que celui-là. A ses côtés, elle se sentait tout simplement naturelle, sans faux-semblant, la femme qu'elle était pouvant s'exprimer librement. Elle imaginait très bien le nombre de questions qui devait assaillir le cerveau de l'écrivain, et elle appréciait le fait qu'il ne les lui pose pas. Il attendait qu'elle soit prête à en parler d'elle-même. Il l'avait toujours si bien comprise. Elle adorait ça chez lui : il la connaissait tellement alors qu'elle avait toujours tenté de se cacher. Mais elle lui devait certaines explications. Les mots eurent du mal à sortir de sa bouche, comme coincés au fond de sa gorge. Elle était faible, cette crise lui avait pris l'énergie qu'il lui restait après ces trois semaines de fatigue, mais, pour lui, elle devait faire un effort, l'effort de lui expliquer.

« Est-ce … ça que tu as ressenti ? L'impuissance face à … la mort de quelqu'un à qui l'on tient, de quelqu'un qu'on … aime ? »

Elle s'était relevée, appuyée sur un coude, le regardant dans les yeux, lui faisant implicitement comprendre que c'était de lui qu'elle parlait. Il était grand temps qu'elle lui avoue son secret, ses mensonges.

~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o

_Review ?_ A bientôt !


End file.
